Heir To The Crusader
by Return of Bloodredsword23
Summary: Naruto is abandoned by Kushina, the villagers treat him like a normal kid. But unsure of what to do with his life, he stumbles upon a lost order. Frozen in time, and he is given a task. But what will he do? What conflicts will he face? How will he adapt to this new way of life? (Religious themes ahead. You have been warned) Constructive criticism is appreciated. HIATUS
1. Discovery

**Hey Guys, Yes this one Kushina abandons Naruto, but once again, putting a different spin on it. This is pretty much a different version of my viking fic. This will contain religious themes. You have been warned.  
**

 **Some historical figures will be mentioned, but this will not be entirely historically accurate. Also yes this will feature Christian themes.**

 **For those of you who do not want to see that, I am sorry. But if it comforts you, Naruto won't suddenly convert to that, as it will be a long road filled with trying to understand and create a bridge between two cultures.**

 **Also this isn't an assassins creed crossover.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

"Morning Naruto! How are you today?" The shopkeeper asked the blonde boy as he smiled back.

"Just taking a nice walk, enjoying this beautiful day, thanks for asking." He said as he was walking through the marketplace.

The villagers had always gotten along well with Naruto. Which some would find strange. Considering Naruto was a demon container, and in most villages, they were seen as less than humans. But not Konoha, the third hokage had gone into a detailed speech as to how the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed into him, and how Naruto couldn't possibly be the fox. And that he as indeed holding it back from killing them all. That had put the villagers minds at ease. And as the years passed by, they grew very fond of the boy. He was always a bright ray of sunshine, and was courteous to everyone he met. Well almost everyone. One time he saw a group of boys bullying a young girl, and he beat them up. Well, actually there were three of them and one of him, so they actually beat him up. But the important part was that he managed to get a few punches in before they took him down.

Overall, he had a wonderful life, he had a nice apartment to himself, he did chores around the village for extra spending money, he had a fairly well stocked pantry, and he was pleasant to have around. Yet the one thing that people couldn't understand is why no one had adopted him yet, for such a nice boy, someone would have surely adopted him by now...wouldn't they?

Apparently not, the shinobi clans seemed to have no interest in adopting another member into their families. And since Naruto was now living by himself, he didn't really need parents, considering the fact he was getting by perfectly well on his own. No one could understand why, but the fact that this boy was doing so well on his own was astonishing. Granted, the boy was not without flaws.

While he was pleasant, he also had a bad temper, while he was smart, he only chose to excel in subjects that interested him. While he was brave, he sometimes would charge into a fight not caring what happened to him. He had admirable qualities, but that did not mean there were not flaws to his character.

That and, while the third hokage reminded him that the Ninja academy was an option. Naruto had no interest in it. Did he like the idea of fighting for good? Of course he did, but that was the problem. If he were to become a Shinobi, then he would most likely have to take work that would lead to acts he considered evil, and he didn't want that. Did he want to learn how to fight and protect those he cared about? The answer was yes, but did he want to take jobs such as political assassination? The answer was no, he could understand it if it was an evil dictator, but he read history, and he knew at one point there was an assassination of a political figure, as well as his wife who was carrying his child. Naruto did not think he could live with himself if he had to do something like that.

Naruto was taking a walk through the forest, he had walked this path many times before. One of his favorite past times was taking a walk to clear his head. He couldn't explain it, but whenever he was taking a walk, he felt like he was searching for something. What it was, he wasn't sure.

But today, he might finally receive his answer.

"Huh?" He said as he suddenly saw a cave.

"That was never here before..." He said to himself as he had walked this route many, MANY times, and that cave was never there, either that or he just never noticed it.

And even though the Third had told him to not to go into strange caves. His curiosity go the better of him. So he went into the cave.

The thing that surprised him the most was that he thought he would be scared, after all, it was a dark and scary cave. But yet he felt like he was invited in. Which was strange. Lizards and rats scurried across his feet as he went further into the cave, until he saw something. Was that a torch scone? Yes it was, Naruto inspected it to see if it was still usable. Which it was, Naruto took out the box of matches he kept with him for lighting his stove, and he lit the torch up. So far, all he saw was the blackness of the cave. And while he was sure there was nothing in here, he still wanted to move further to see what was further in the cave.

"Well, I'll go a little farther, and then I'll go home." He said to himself.

Deeper and deeper into the cave. Once again, he felt like he was being invited in. But why? What was this feeling in the back of his head? And why wouldn't it go away.

 _CRUNCH_

He felt something under his foot, he looked down and picked it up. He saw a piece of dirty cloth, he could see a symbol covered by the dirt, so he brushed it off and took a better look at it. The design was simple, a red cross on a white background. But it was unlike any symbol Naruto had ever seen, and yet it seemed so familiar. Intrigued by this discovery, he went further into the cave, wondering what he would find next.

As he went further, he noticed that the walls of the cave started to change, what was once just plain stone cave walls, started to take form, he saw pillars and bricks starting to replace the walls, whatever was going on, he was certain that humans had populated this area before. Excited by the thought of discovering something new. He went further.

Soon he found himself in what appeared to be a large room, but he couldn't get a good look, but he saw what appeared to be a large fire pit stretching from where he was standing, to further into the darkness.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he put his torch into a part of the pit.

Almost as if by magic, it flared to life and the flame started to spread to the other side of the room.

And lo and behold, Naruto's discovery was...Skeletons. Lots and lots of skeletons!

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as while he may have been brave, skeletons were a scary thing to see for a kid.

After taking a minute to calm down, and trying not to run out of there. He noticed something, all of the skeletons were dressed strange. They were wearing clothing that contained the same symbol he found on the piece of cloth. Not only that, but they were wearing some sort of metal ringed armor on their heads and torso. In a way it looked like a tougher version of the mesh armor he had seen some of the shinobi wearing.

"What is this?" He said as he looked around, and he saw similar skeletons wearing similar clothing.

He ran his free hand over a weapons rack, going over strange swords he had never seen before, a shield, and what appeared to be a crossbow.

"What is this place? Who are these guys?" He asked as he walked over to a skeleton sitting on a chair.

But what really caught his eye was what was hanging on the wall. He saw what seemed to be a man, and the image was disturbing to Naruto, the man appeared to be in pain, because he was nailed to a cross, a gaping wound in his side, while wearing a crown of thorns. The eyes of the man bearing into his very soul. Naruto could feel chills go down his spine. What had this man been through.

And then suddenly, light engulfed him. A mighty wind almost seemed to pass through him. Naruto couldn't explain the feeling, all he knew was that despite the force behind it, he felt comforted, as if nothing could hurt him.

 _"So someone walks into the fray."_ He heard a voice say as he saw a man, not the one he saw on the wall, but a different one.

This man had a large grey beard, with almost no hair on his head except for the sides. He was dressed like the other skeletons, with some sort of robe with a red cross in the middle. A sword on his hip.

"What-Who are you?" Naruto asked as the man kneeled before him.

 _"My name is Jacques De Molay. And who might you be?"_ He asked as Naruto couldn't believe what was going on.

"N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said as the man raised an eyebrow.

 _"An Eastern name? How much has the world changed sine we have been gone?"_ He asked as Naruto asked a question.

"What do you mean 'we'? Who are you? What is this place? What is all of this?" He asked as he didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

 _"To answer your questions in order, By 'we.' I mean the Knight's Templar, And I already told you, I am Jacques De Molay, this place was our former fortress, or at least the remains of it, and as to what all of this is, well, it has been thousands and thousands of years since someone has laid eyes upon our resting bodies, so even I am am as confused as you."_ He said as Naruto still didn't understand.

 _"I understand you must be confused Young Naruto, but do not be afraid, I believe the Lord brought you here for a reason."_ He said as Naruto raised a brow.

"Who is this lord you speak of?" He asked as Jacques chuckled.

 _"Forgive me, it didn't occur to me that we may have different faiths, I'm afraid I could not give you a proper explanation, as you have just experienced his light."_ He said as Naruto shook his head.

"You mean Kami?" He asked as Jacques raised a brow.

 _"Is that how you refer to God in your language?"_ He asked.

"Yes, well, one of them, there is also Yami and Shinigami." He said as Jacques looked deep in thought.

 _"A trinity you say?"_ He asked as Naruto nodded.

 _"My dear boy, while we may have different ways, and different customs, I believe we may share the same beliefs."_ He said as Naruto looked at him strangely.

"What makes you say that?" He asked as the man shook his head.

 _"I'm afraid I can not force you to see, it is better to learn of your own free will."_ He said as he took a step back.

"But still, why are you all here? I know you're a ghost, as you can't just appear out of thin air, why are you here? And who are these Knights you speak of?" He asked as he was getting more questions than answers.

 _"In simple terms, we were an order of warriors, similar to your samurai, we were in charge of protecting a holy land that I'm afraid may no longer exist in your world, but we were betrayed, our order was hunted down by our spirtual leader, we were tortured and forced to confess to sins we did not commit. Afterwards, we were punished in ways you could not imagine. I'm afraid you would not want to hear this story boy, it is not something a child should hear."_ He said as the ghost of the man sat down.

 _"But, we were not allowed to pass on, while we may have done some good deeds in life, doing what we thought was right, we were not without sin, and we were cursed to remain in slumber, until we were called upon again, until someone would come to redeem us and free us of our burden."_ He said as he looked at Naruto.

 _"And because of you, that day has arrived."_ He said as he kneeled in front of the boy.

"Me? Why me?" He asked as the man chuckled.

 _"My dear Naruto, you are the only one who has been in this tomb for maybe the past thousand years, we have been laying in wait for the lord to send someone to us, one that we could pass out burdens onto, and would free us, and send us to heaven."_ He said as Naruto took a step back.

"That's good, but you didn't answer my question, why me?" He asked as it didn't make sense.

 _"The Lord works in mysterious ways, Young Naruto, but if I had to guess, it is because of your heart, even I can see that there is bravery in you, a certain type of courage."_ He said as Naruto remained silent.

"Even if I were to help, how could I possibly redeem you? I'm just a boy." He said as Jacques chuckled.

 _"You won't be a boy forever, and there is only one way you could help."_ He said as he held out a sword.

 _"You yourself, must become a Templar."_ He said as Naruto looked at the sword.

"Are you sure? I would love to help, but, this is something different, look around." He said as he looked at everything surrounding him to emphasize his point.

"I have never heard of a Templar, I certainly have never heard of you, nor this Holy Land, or anything that has happened today. How could I possibly become a member of something I know nothing about." He said as Jacques smiled.

 _"You may be blind now, but soon you will see, have faith Naruto, your path may be unclear, but know that it will all make sense."_ He said as he was fading away.

"Jacques! Where are you going?" He asked as this was getting even more confusing.

 _"It seems, I'm passing on, apparently knowing that our order is in good hands is helping me pass to the afterlife."_ He said as he was smiling.

"But what if I need you? What if I have questions?!" He asked as Jacques looked at him.

 _"Then pray, learn what you can from the tomes around you, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I will be watching you from heaven, Thank you Naruto, and may the lord light the way in your life."_ He said as he faded away.

Naruto didn't know what to do. All of a sudden he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. A great task had been left for him. But this Jacques fellow passed on because of the responsibility he gave to Naruto. He trusted that Naruto would help him, that he would bring honor to the Templars. But what did it mean to be a Templar. He didn't know the first thing about being a Knight. And while Jacques told him to read the tomes around him, how could he begin to understand.

But he knew, he needed to help them. What kind of man would he burn if he turned down souls in need? And more importantly, he had a chance to become something other than a shinobi, someone that could do some good in the world. But would he take it? What kind of sacrifices would he need to make?

The path would be long for Naruto, but he knew he had to make a choice.


	2. Learning

**Okay, another chapter of Crusader, I'll try to make another chapter before I get back to the viking story. Also this chapter is pretty much a filler since the main story requires the Capture Mizuki arc to come into play. So there is this, and probably a time skip afterwards. Also some will be asking why Naruto still pulls pranks despite the fact that the village likes him and tolerates him.  
**

 **Well simple, Pranks are fun, and its not going to be constant, as it will only be when people deserve it.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

Naruto had to admit, while at first he was skeptical about this whole templar thing. When he started to read through these old tomes. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the history. Ranging from their formation all the way up to this last crusade he read about. So far, he could see why Jacques said they would need to be redeemed. The Templar's while fascinating were far from perfect. While it would appear they were apart of the defensive forces to secure this holy land and prevent further invasions, it did not mean they were all good. There were a few massacres here and there, and they also took their fair share of lives. Still though it was when they were burned at the stake that Naruto turned green. The things they were forced to confess to under duress, it was horrifying. And all of it was because of a monarch who was in debt to them decided to take advantage of their dwindling support.

So while their history was certainly filled with blood, Naruto couldn't help but be fascinated by them. It had been a few months since he had discovered this place and had begun training in their weapons. Granted, he was skeptical at first, but once again, Jacques trusted him to redeem them. And he was going to do it, besides he never really wanted to be a shinobi, however he decided to take the old man hokage up on his deal, for one reason and one reason only.

The Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he read up on Christianity, and while he wouldn't consider himself a Christian yet. He knew what would happen if word got out that he was practicing a religion that was not of Shinto. He read about the Crusades, and the conflict between the Muslims and the Christians, and he feared that would happen again. The last thing he wanted was to get sucked into a holy war. He just hoped he didn't meet any crazy religious zealots who were out for blood or into human sacrifice. That would be crazy.

He was training in their weapons, but so far all he had to go on where occasional visions, and some of the old tomes that instructed him on how to fight like them. But the shadow clone jutsu was key in his plans. Not only was it great for reconnaissance, but when he had read up about it in the library, he had read that it could even transfer memories to the user. With that, he could cut his training time in half, at least for muscle memory and overall mental learning. However, it would not make him physically stronger as clones were not flesh and blood, but pure chakra.

But the clones served another purpose, Naruto knew that one Templar was dangerous, as they were trained how to fight for their lives, especially in a harsh desert climate and constantly fighting off their enemies as well as occasional assassins. (1)

But he also learned about how they could fight in numbers, some men while receiving a basic training, would be suited for other tasks. Some would act as scouts, some would act as crossbowman, some would act as cavalry on horses, and some would be behind the swordsman with spears. All while being followed by siege weapons such as the ballista. All of which would be imperative if another shinobi war ever happened. In fact, he could think of a very good example.

Right now, there was a civil war going on in The Village hidden in the mist, and the main problem was that the bloodline exterminators were held up in the capital, which was nearly impregnable, and due to the rebels being few in number and having to rely on the land, it was getting harder for them to fight back against the tyrant who ruled over them.

On top of all that, Naruto was not just reading up on the crusades and the templars. But he was also learning about the people they fought against, particularly Saladin the Great. He figured that it would be wise to look at the military strategies of both the Grandmasters of the templar, as well as a famous leader amongst the Saracens. One group he noticed reminded him of shinobi was an organization called the Hashishin. Or translated into his language, the Assassins. People who killed from the shadows. While they lacked chakra, it didn't stop them from being a pain in the ass to both sides.

While he could learn from them, he definitely would not want to be a part of their shady organization.

"I better get back home." He said as he packed up the tomes in his backpack and got ready to go back home.

The villagers had been giving him odd looks lately, mostly because he had been carrying around a lot of books as well as a broadsword that he had taken from the weapons rack. He had a shield as well, but he kept it sealed away on his arm. After all, he may have gotten strange looks for the sword, but he was certain people would think he was odd if they saw him carrying a shield with a cross on it. Obviously he did not think the world was ready to find out the truth about the past.

Once again, he was trying to avoid people going crazy and trying to spread the truth in a wrong way. As soon as he got into his apartment he laid down on the couch. He started the Ninja academy tomorrow, and while he still didn't want to join it, he knew that if he ever wanted to get out of the village and try to do some right in the world, he would probably need a shinobi travel pass, especially since he needed to get out as soon as possible. And there was no way he could do that as a civilian.

He yawned and fell asleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Ha! What a klutz!" Naruto saw a group of girls knocked a pink haired girls books over.

"Jerks..."He muttered under his breath as he went over to help.

"Let me help wi-" He said as the girl cut him off.

"No please! I mean..thank you, but uh, I'm waiting for someone else to help." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, someone else to help?" He said not understanding what she meant.

"Yes...him..." She said as she saw a dark haired boy.

"The one guy over there with the dark eyes and hair? I don't think he saw you..." He said as she was off in dream land.

"Er...Okay well, Good luck and haven fun with that!" He said as he started to walk away.

"I will!" She said as Naruto had never felt this confused.

 _"Well thats strange, I've heard of hoping your crush will help you, but dang thats a little strange."_ He said as he walked into the classroom.

 _"Doesn't mean I can't teach those bullies some manners though."_ He said as he looked for the group.

 _"According to that book I read, they said Jesus turned the other cheek, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little prank on them..."_ Naruto chuckled in an evil tone as he got to plan his next attack.

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru said as he walked up to his friend.

Naruto had met Shikamaru a while ago, when he was walking through the village, he was hauling some stuff back to his apartment from the cave, nothing like weapons, mostly books and certain other items. Shikamaru had been bored, so Naruto had asked him if he would be interested in a game of chess. Of course, Shikamaru had never heard of the game before, so he had spent a good ten minutes explaining how the game worked. The sad part was that Shikamaru had beaten him nine times out of ten as soon as he got the hang of it. Seriously, he may look lazy, but he was really good at any games that required thought and strategy.

"Hey Shik, I'm surprised you're here so early." He said as Shikamaru's mother walked up behind him.

"He didn't have a choice." She said with a smirk.

"Hi Mrs. Nara, where is Mr. Nara? I thought he would be taking Shikamaru to the academy today?" He asked as Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"He's...out of commission for now." She said as she remembered what happened this morning.

Her husband was being lazy, so she hit him with a frying pan and he ended up passing out...seriously, the man had one time been on a mission where he had been buried alive, and he got knocked out by a bitch slap with a frying pan, for an elite shinobi he really had a glass head.

"Well, hope he gets better!" Naruto said not knowing what had happened.

"Anyways, come on Shika, we better get in there." He said as Shikamaru sighed.

"Do you have to call me that nickname?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

 _"Geez, Naruto really is like his mother...if only she could see him now. If only the fox hadn't completely incinerated her that night..."_ Yoshino thought with a sad look on her face.

"EEEWWWWW! WHAT IS THIS?!" She heard a girl yell as a group of them ran out with some brown sludge covering them.

 _"One day...Not even one day, and he's pulling pranks...oh god what is that smell? Is...No...No, I am leaving now, I want no part of this."_ Yoshino thought as she turned around and left.

* * *

 **AFTER THE DAY**

Naruto was fairly disappointed. Sure they had physical training that day, but for the most part it was theory and history. Which he could see the value of, but the lack of physical training was a huge bummer. Sure you couldn't do too much for kids their age, but still. Even another hour of running, push ups, sit ups, and more basic exercises could really benefit them. Luckily however, this wasn't the only way Naruto had to spend his time.

He headed back to his apartment where he had been keeping multiple texts on swordsmanship, but then he had to go back to the cave to actually pick a sword. He settled on a broadsword and kite shield. The only problem was that they weren't made for him, while he could certainly use them, he would not be able to use them as well as he had hoped because they had been made specifically for one of the dead templars. He would use those weapons until he could have a shield and sword specifically forged for him. But he didn't know where he was going to do that, he couldn't afford going to a blacksmith, so he better hope something comes up by a miracle.

"End him rightly?" Naruto asked as he looked at an old manuscript.

Apparently it said you had to unscrew the pommel of your sword and throw it at someone...this wasn't a joke, it was right there in ink. Did someone actually think that would work? He skipped that page and continued to read.

Afterwards, he practiced basic movement while wielding the sword and shield. It was a little awkward to get used to at first due to the weight and size, but eventually his body got used to the weight. Although it did leave him sweating heavily at the end of his exercise.

"And to think, the knights used to train with armor on..." He said to himself as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

That was another problem, while there was plenty of armor he could use, the problem remained that none of it fit him just yet. He still had to grow another foot before he could even wear the chain mail without it looking like a dress on him. The only thing he could really wear was a helmet. And there was really no point in wearing it if he couldn't wear the full set.

"Well, I better get some sleep, another day tomorrow." He said as he laid down in bed, and to help lull him to sleep. He read a few chapters from his book on Saladin the Great.

This was going to be a long six years until he could graduate.

* * *

 **(1) Once again, The Hashashin were a pain to both Crusaders and Saladin**


	3. Test

**Here we go, another chapter of Heir to the crusader. MASSIVE TIME SKIP**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

Had it already been six years? Six years since he had started the academy? Six years since he had been learning to be a Templar? Naruto couldn't believe it. It seemed like yesterday he had just started on this path. The past six years had gone by rather quickly when he was learning. Throughout these past years, he had learned much, not just as a shinobi but also as a Knight in training.

The academy had upped their physical training after Naruto had made a suggestion to the hokage, saying it would help better prepare them for the field. While the hokage was not able to do much, he was able to secure a longer time slot for physical training, but luckily he never mentioned that Naruto was the one who was the cause of it. After all, many of his fellow students hated the extra PT, so it would probably alienate him from his peers.

He had been progressing in his training, unfortunately the Clone Jutsu remained his greatest weakness, he knew what the problem was, he had too much chakra and not enough control. Sure having a large amount of chakra was a good thing, but when you struggled to control it, it was a huge problem. Naruto never thought he would complain about something being too big.

Other than his shinobi skills, he had been progressing as a Knight as well. He was finally able to wear the armor, although he did have to adjust it to fit him. He was about 5'2'', which while tall for his age, was still short considering the size of the Templars. So he had spent hours tinkering with armor to make it fit him. Once again, it worked, but he was certain he would have to get a suit custom made for him one day. He still had not revealed any of his training to the public, he didn't want that kind of attention. But the benefits of his training had paid off in class.

He was fairly strong for his age, his speed was decent, and due to hours of practicing with a sword and shield, his reaction time was excellent. And while he was an average student when it came to course work, and he excelled at the physical portions, if he couldn't get the clone jutsu down, it was all over.

He had begun to become more fluent in latin, as while it may be a dead language to everyone else, to him it was a beautiful language. Overall, while Naruto had extensively studied Christianity, he still was unsure about converting? What would he be leaving behind? And more importantly, how could he know for sure? Sure he had seen the spirits of the Knights who came before him, but he needed a sign that there was a god out there. So until that day, he could not fully believe in the Christ God.

"Hey Naruto! You excited?" Kiba said as he ran up to him.

Kiba had become his friend soon after he joined the academy, some days where the teacher was particularly boring, they would occasionally skip class and train together. One time they tried pulling pranks, but they got caught soon afterwards and were given a stern talking to. Which shouldn't have been enough to deter them from pranking, but considering it came from Kiba's mother...they hadn't tried pranking anyone during school hours again. Especially because his mother was a scary, yet kind of attractive lady.

"Yeah, fairly excited." He said as he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

"Hey man, come on, you've been practicing your clone jutsu all week, I'm sure you have it down." He said as Naruto looked down.

"Yeah, I tried it last night, it didn't go over too well." He said as Kiba frowned at that.

"Oh...well...Maybe a miracle will happen?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Woah, you should go into counseling, because you're a lot of help." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Sorry, you know I'm not good at comforting people." Kiba said as he had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth.

"I'm just messing with you, who knows maybe it won't be so bad." He said as Shikamaru came up.

"You idiot, you just had to say that didn't you?" Shikamaru said as he was carrying the chess board.

"Come on, you don't really believe in that old superstition like the 'It couldn't possibly get any worse.' do you?" He asked as they set up the chessboard on one of the desks while waiting for class to start.

"Yes, yes I do." He said as he made the first move.

"You worry too much my friend." He said as he made another move.

"And you worry too little." He said as he attacked back.

"How can you guys play that boring game?" Kiba said as he didn't understand why he was watching them play chess.

"It's a lot of fun if you give it a try." Naruto said as Kiba looked onward.

"Seems like you're just moving pieces across a board." He said as Shikamaru spoke up.

"It's kind of like Go and Shogi, you have to really think about it to get ahead." He said as Kiba spoke up.

"I don't think that's the game for me." He said as Naruto spoke up.'

"Yeah, Kiba doesn't use his brain a lot." Naruto chuckled.

"HEY!"

* * *

 **LATER**

"Okay Naruto, so far you have done well on your other portions, all you need to do is the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said hoping that Naruto wouldn't screw this up.

 _"Okay, I can do this, I can do this."_ He said as he focused his chakra.

He couldn't afford to screw this up, he just needed to focus as much as he could. He needed to get this jutsu down or he wou-

 _"Naruto..."_ He heard a voice say as he lost focus.

"Wha-" He said as he heard a poof of smoke.

"Oh crap..." He said as the smoke cleared, to reveal a half dead looking clone.

Iruka sighed as he marked down Naruto's score. Naruto himself was kicking himself because he lost focus because he could have sworn he heard a voice.

"Naruto..." Iruka said as Naruto looked up.

"I'm sorry, as you know we sometimes make exceptions to some people who have difficulties with the clone jutsu, such as how we let someone pass who had no genjutsu or ninjutsu capabilities, but made up for it with raw taijutsu power. However, after totalling up your entire score, you just barely fall short of passing. I am sorry, Naruto, I cannot pass you." Iruka said as Naruto looked down.

"I...I understand, well better luck next year." He said as he was kind of mad, but he knew he shouldn't freak out now.

Losing his cool would not look good, and while he didn't really want to be a shinobi, his plans to become a Templar would be put on hold until he could get that damn clone jutsu out of the way. And if he couldn't become a shinobi, it meant waiting even longer to get the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which once again was a staple needed in his plans. So this really threw a monkey wrench in his plans.

And once again, there was another problem, that voice he heard, what was it? Why did it sound so melodic? And why did he feel like he knew who it was? He had even more questions now, questions that he didn't know the answers to. And right now his head was swimming with different thoughts, ranging from the voice he heard, to what he was going to do now? Did he go back to training? Did he quit being a shinobi all together? Did he go home and sleep? What should he do now?

"Hey Naruto..." Kiba said as he noticed Naruto came out without the headband.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said in a bit of a down tone.

"My mom's cooking tonight if you want to come over, maybe help you focus on the future?" He said trying to get Naruto out of his funk.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to go for a walk, I need some time to think." He said as Kiba nodded.

"Sure man, but the offer is still on the table if you need it." He said as Naruto nodded.

"I really appreciate that. Thank you." He said as he gave his friend a soft smile.

Naruto really did appreciate the gesture, lord knows it was nice to be invited for dinner, especially when his mom was cooking. Despite being the fierce shinobi that his mom was, people were shocked to learn that off duty she was just a normal woman, oh she would still rip your balls off if you pissed him off, but she was just like any normal person, she liked cooking, reading, and damn she could really cook a roast that would make you crave more and more. Apparently the night before Kiba's dad left, he only stayed a bit longer because he knew she was cooking a beef roast. It was still a dick move that he left the next day, but honestly his parents had been having trouble for awhile before that. So Kiba wasn't shocked.

Back on topic, Naruto passed by Ichiraku, he had just been there yesterday, so he wasn't craving ramen right now, that and it was hard to have an appetite after that whole failure at school. He didn't really want to eat. Right now he just needed some time to think to himself.

"Hey Naruto." He heard a voice as he looked up to see Mizuki.

"Oh, hey Mizuki Sensei, what are you doing here?" He asked as Mizuki jumped down from the tree.

"I was passing by and saw you looking all glum, you still down about your test?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but there is always next year, besides all I got to do is work hard and I'll get it down." He said as Mizuki smiled.

"I admire your work ethic, but there is one other way, if you're interested?" He stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How?" He asked as Mizuki leaned against a tree.

"Well you know how Iruka said you just BARELY missed the passing mark right?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Well, for students who do go through that, they usually are issued an extra test, a bit of extra credit if you will." He said as Naruto didn't like the sound of this.

"What would I need to do?" He asked as he was feeling suspicious.

"Well, you would need to break into the hokage tower and steal the scroll of sealing." He said with a straight face.

"Ha, yeah right, good one." Naruto said as Mizuki's face remained passive.

"Wait...you're serious aren't you?" He asked as Mizuki nodded.

"Doesn't it make sense? After all, if you can get through the security of the tower and take the scroll without being detected, I would say you deserve to be a shinobi, wouldn't you?" He asked as Naruto still was feeling suspicious.

 _"Something isn't right here."_ He thought but didn't speak.

"But doesn't that have to be approved by the hokage?" He asked as Mizuki nodded.

"Yes, it is approved, but not many people know about it or pass it due to the fact if word got out about the test, then it wouldn't be much of a test would it?" He said as Naruto thought to himself.

 _"I don't know, Mizuki is my sensei, but this all seems pretty fishy, but then again, when I was a kid, The third did tell me the scroll of sealing had instructions for the shadow clone jutsu, even if I don't pass this so called test, I could get access to that jutsu much faster than I originally anticapted...but is it worth the risk?"_ He thought as he didn't know what to think.

On one hand, if Mizuki was telling the truth, and he was caught, his plans would be foiled and he would probably be banned, but if he didn't go for it, he might have to put a delay in his plans...what was he to do?

He sighed and made his choice.

"What time?"


	4. Banishment and the Call

**CHAPTER 4 CRUSADER Sorry it took so long, I was in the hospital. This chapter will be rushed. And I pretty much forgot what I was going to do. So I just wrote this, sorry that it won't be that good. But God Bless you all for reading it anyways.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

Naruto was still unsure whether or not he was doing the right thing. Just in case, when he stole the scroll, he left details behind explaining what had happened. As a way of final assurance that this was an actual test, and not some kind of trick. But he couldn't think of a reason why it would be a trick? After all, nobody in the village was out to get him, sure he would get a few glares every now and then, but he never paid it much mind.

But why would Mizuki try to trick him? It didn't make sense. After all, he never was mean to Naruto. He was helpful when Naruto was trying to learn. And overall, why would Mizuki lie to him? What reason did he have to lie to him? That was why Naruto chose to accept this mission, especially since the career risk Mizuki would be taking if this was a trick. So he decided to trust his teacher.

Especially since he needed the shadow clone technique. He knew he was taking a big risk. But if it could help him learn that technique even faster. Then he would sure as hell take the risk. After all, if he did become a shinobi, then he would need to take risks, so if anything, he was getting a head start of all the other genin.

"Damn, this scroll is a pain in the ass." He said as he was reading through the instructions of the shadow clone jutsu.

It took him forever to find it, but when he did, he was glad that he managed to get his hands on it.

"Okay, now lets look this over." He said as he immediately got to work on it.

For some reason he found it easier to comprehend than the clone jutsu, in fact seems like there was only one hand sign involved, and as soon as you knew the name and signs, all you had to do was focus enough chakra to make a few clones.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled out as he heard a few poofs of smoke.

Only to turn and see three clones of himself staring right back at him.

"Woooooaaaahhh." He said as this was pretty surreal.

"Woah yourself." The clone in front said as Naruto poked him.

"Dang, you really are solid, hey High Five!" He said as the clone gave him a high five.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Naruto said in an outburst of joy.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" The clone said as they all started jumping for joy.

After their stint of cheering and celebrating by testing the boundaries of his jutsu. Naruto sat down and relaxed. He knew he had to wait some time before Mizuki showed up.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Iruka yelled as Naruto looked up.

"Oh...well, based on your reaction, I'm guessing this wasn't a test." He said as it was Iruka's turn to look confused.

"Test? What on Earth are you talking about?" He asked as Naruto sighed.

"Long story short, Mizuki told me this was a test to prove I could be a shinobi, yatta yatta yatta, I stole the scroll, learned a technique, and boom here we are." Naruto said as he heard a noise.

"DUCK!" He yelled as he tackled Iruka to the ground.

Only for a shuriken to fly over their heads, and into the shack behind them.

"Well...I think we both know what we need to do." Naruto said as he pulled Iruka back up.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll! You want to pass don't you?" Mizuki said as Naruto pulled out a Kunai.

"Cut it out Mizuki, I suspected it was a Trick from the start." He said as Mizuki flinched a bit.

"What are you-" He didn't get to finish.

"And I also left behind details of this meeting in case it was fake." He said as Mizuki's eyes widened.

"You mean-" He said as he felt a blade at his neck.

"Yep, the Anbu finally arrived." He said as multiple people wearing Animal masks popped out of the trees.

"Mizuki, you are under arrest for treason, and conspiracy to commit theft of Village relics." The purple haired Anbu said.

"Well at least now that is one less thing to w-" Naruto was then pinned to the ground and handcuffed.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" He said as a dog faced Anbu spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for your association with Mizuki." He said as Iruka spoke up.

"WHAT?! He was the one who told you about the scroll!" He said trying to defend his student.

"He still stole the scroll, he could have informed us beforehand." Boar said as Naruto snarled.

"I did try to tell you assholes beforehand! You blew me off! Maybe if you people could do your job, we wouldn't-" He was knocked out by another Anbu.

"Fucking Brat." The Boar said as Cat walked over.

"Sir, we cannot hold him as a criminal, Lord Third himself declared Naruto as an informat who had to gain the trust of Mizuki." Cat said as Lord Hokage had read the scroll Naruto had left.

"The council will decide his fate, not the Hokage." Boar said as they walked away.

"This is bullshit!" Iruka said as he went after them.

* * *

 **COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

"Naruto Uzumaki, you stand here an accused man, you have been accused of collaborating with Mizuki in order to steal the Forbidden Scroll, do you deny the charges?" Koharu said as Naruto was angry.

"So you mean to tell me, I fed you information about his intentions, and I get accused of collaboration?" He asked as Homura snarled.

"Mind your tongue Brat, you could have simply chosen to refuse the mission Mizuki gave you." He said as Naruto spoke up.

"And leave it defenseless? Tell me, if a boy who didn't even make Genin could steal the scroll, how long was it before Mizuki stole it himself?" He said as the council grew angry at that.

 _"Naruto..."_ The voice from his test came back.

"What the?" He said as he looked around.

"Will you pay attention Uzumaki!" Homura yelled.

 _"Naruto...Do not fear, for I am with you."_ The voice said as the council froze.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the voice in his head.

 _"I am that I am."_ The voice stated as Naruto saw a great light appear in front of him.

"I...I don't understand..." He said as the voice spoke.

 _"I am the Almighty, the god of the Templars, I am the Lord, Your god."_ The light said as Naruto felt an overwhelming presence invade his every sense.

"It..It can't be..." He said as he fell to his knees.

 _"Do not be afraid, I will not harm you. I am merely here to show you the way."_ God spoke to him.

"What way is that Lord?" Naruto asked as he couldn't help but feel overwhelming respect for this entity.

 _"Most people live their lives believing I will fix everything for them, but I am not a magician who grants wishes, I am merely the driving force, I cannot grant every man's desire, I can only show them their path, and let them choose their own destiny. I cannot tell you what must be done, because your destiny hasn't been written yet. My children have always had the free will to do right or wrong, that is something I cannot interfere with. But I can give you some advice, what is happening right now, will shape your destiny."_ The light started to fade.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked as God's voice started to fade.

 _"I already told you, I can only show you the way, It is up to you to decide which road you take. I have no doubt, that you will be able to live with your decision. Live well, My Son."_ God said as the light faded, and Naruto could hear the voice of the council again.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He told himself that he could not believe in the Christ God. But...he had just experienced him. He felt the Holy Spirit enter him. He felt the pure everlasting love that the Templars spoke up. It was awe inspiring, but yet terrifying. But one thing was for sure. The God of Abraham was real. And he had shown Naruto the path, but it was up to Naruto whether he chose to pursue it.

"I believe execution is out of the question." Hiashi Hyuuga said as they were discussing Naruto's punishment.

"Seconded! Naruto is not a shinobi! He should not have to abide by the laws of a shinobi!" Tsume yelled as she thought of the boy as a second son.

"In that case, the council votes for Banishment." A civilian leader said.

Truthfully, while most of the village did not see Naruto as the demon, they did still fear what would happen if the fox broke out. Thats why they treated him like a normal human being. But after Naruto had stolen the scroll, they had been so furious that after all of their kindness, he turned around and spat in their faces. The civilian council was furious. Homura and Koharu had never been fond of the boy. But this shifted their opinion of him to the regressive left.

Even if he had done good, it still didn't change the fact that he had stolen the scroll.

"Are you crazy? Naruto won't-" Tsume was cut off by Naruto.

"I'll take it." He said as everyone suddenly looked at the boy.

His eyes had changed, he seemed more serious. And he almost looked like he had a purpose in life. Something had changed in the past few minutes. And they had no idea what it was. But it was scary.

"You mean to tell me you accept the charges?!" The third hokage yelled in disbelief.

"Yes...While I did a good thing. I understand I also commited a crime, but in Banishment, I can still do some good in the world, maybe something I couldn't do in this village." Naruto said as he was certain he knew what he had to do.

"Well...that certainly makes this easy." Homura said as the council spoke up.

"By law of the council, You Naruto Uzumaki are hereby banished, until time that you have redeemed yourself in the eyes of the village." Koharu said as Naruto nodded.

"Very well, just give me a horse, and time to pack supplies. That is all I ask for.." Naruto said as the council looked at each other.

"We will grant you that right." Koharu said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, _Deus sit apud vos."_ Naruto said the last line in latin.

* * *

 **LATER BACK AT THE TEMPLAR RUINS**

Naruto was no longer wearing his original clothes, he had donned the chainmail of the Templars, followed by the white surcoat with the red cross. His feet covered by leather boots. Chainmail gloves covered by cloth and leather gloves. He strapped his sword to his side. And right now, he was sealing everything from the Fortress into scrolls. He knew he would need them.

Now he was kneeling in front of the Cross, with his sword in front of him.

 _"Be without fear in the face of your enemies, Stand Brave and Upright, That the Lord may love thee, Speak the truth always, Even if it means your death, Protect the helpless, and do no wrong."_ Naruto recited the Templar oath he had found in the old books.

He arose from his position. His helm underneath his arm, as he placed his sword back in his sheath.

"So this is how it begins." He said as he mounted his horse.

"Time to say one last goodbye." He said as he rode to the village.

Ten minutes later, his friends were by the gate. They couldn't understand why he was dressed so oddly. Nor why he had such strange weapons. But one thing was for sure, Naruto was a man with a purpose.

"I'm sorry I couldn't graduate with the rest of you." He said to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got banished." Kiba said as his mother had told him the story.

"It's alright, I will make my way in the world." He said as Shikamaru spoke up.

"Whats with the outfit?" He asked as he saw the cross.

"Let's just say, I have been given a higher calling." He said as hugged his friends.

"I'll send letters when I can, I hope you guys do well in your Shinobi careers." He said as he mounted the horse again.

"Good luck with whatever you're setting out to do..." Tsume said as she was as confused as her sons.

"Farewell for now, maybe we will see each other out there? You never know." Naruto said as he kicked the horse, and the horse went into a gallop.

"Goodbye Naruto..." Kiba and Shikamaru said as they watched him disappear.


	5. The Road Ahead

**Here we go, another chapter of Heir to the crusader, only because Chapter 4 was an embarrassment, only just because I really didn't want to write it. Anyways, pretty sure the chapters should be good from here on out.**

* * *

 **NARUTO**

Naruto felt free. He didn't know but for the first time in a long time. He felt like he truly knew where he was going. Being a Templar, it just felt right. He had been training in the way of the knight for years. And to think he was finally going on his own crusade. It was an amazing feeling. He wondered what he would find out there on the road. Right now he had his helmet on. He didn't like to carry it by his side. And he could see fine through the slits in the helmet. So vision was not a problem. And comfort was not a problem due to the chainmail and padded cap he wore with it.

He saw someone on the side of the road. He brought his horse to a gallop as the person held up a hand.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as the person spoke in a feminine tone.

"Yes, I was wondering how far it was to Konoha?" She asked as Naruto thought about it.

"You have about ten miles. That's how far I have ridden from there so far." He said as he could see a smile on her face.

"Thank you, I have been meaning to go there for a long time." She said as Naruto smiled, who knew helping someone with a simple task could be so rewarding.

"Visiting family?" He asked.

"Yes..." The lady said in a subdued tone.

"Well, I hope your family has a warm welcome ready for you. If you'll excuse me, I must be off." He said as she held a hand up.

"If I may ask...why are you dressed like that?" She said as she had never seen someone like that.

He was obviously a warrior, but what kind? And his weapons were unlike anything she had ever seen. The only thing she could think to compare him to was a Samurai. And that sure as hell wasn't a katana he was carrying. Nor was his armor anywhere close to the armor she saw the Samurai wore. Instead he worse ringlets of metal, which she assumed could be used to stop slashing weapons. A good idea against the samurai.

Either way, he was an odd fellow.

"Let's just say that I am a part of a higher cause. Have a Nice day." He said as he saluted her and kicked his heels into his horse.

"Onward!" He said as the horse took off again.

"What a pleasant man." The woman said as she continued down the road.

She was glad that Konoha was so close. In truth, it had been a long time since she had been there, and only now did she feel comfortable going back. She just hoped that things went better than she expected.

Naruto on the other hand was riding as fast as he could. In reality, he had his first destination in mind. He was going to Suna, when the Hokage heard what had happened, and that he couldn't overrule it, he helped Naruto out as best as he could. So he had given Naruto a few bounties that needed to be collected. Which would give him some employment, as well as take out the corrupted. So Suna was Naruto's first stop. Then he was thinking Taki would be next. It would depend on where his road would lead him.

"Well, I should probably give you a name." He said to his horse as they came to a slow trot.

The horse made a whinney as Naruto tried to think of names.

"How about Amadeus?" He asked as the horse seemed to approve.

"Wow really? Just one name and you like it?" He said as the horse made the same noise.

"Wait, you can't understand a word I'm saying can you?" He said with a smile as the horse made the same noise as before.

"Heh, silly me. Well Amadeus, lets get to work. We still got a few days ride til Suna. We'll go on for a few more hours. And then we'll rest as soon as night hits." He said as Amadeus actually seemed to approve of that.

"People would probably think I'm crazy if they see me talking to a horse." He said as he might as well have been talking to himself.

"Then again, we do have a long way to go, may as well talk to something." He said as they rode off into the distance.

His journey had begun.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE VILLAGE**

Sarutobi was furious when Naruto was banished. But when he tried to reverse, Naruto turned down his offer. He didn't know why Naruto chose to be exiled, but he saw something in Naruto's eyes. Something had changed in him, almost as if there was a light surrounding him. Sarutobi couldn't explain it, but i was that light that made him approve of Naruto's exile. Besides, Naruto wouldn't take a pardon, he admitted to his wrongdoings, even if they were for the right reason.

It didn't mean Sarutobi wasn't pissed off and had many of the council members arrested. As it turns out, the council were secretly plotting against Naruto for years, most of the village understood Naruto was not the fox, and they didn't care, but the council seemed to have a vendetta for no particular reason. That was why Ibiki was kindly interrogating them as he was going over paperwork.

"Lord Hokage, you have a visitor." The secretary said as he sighed.

"Send them in." He said as he saw a cloaked woman come in.

"Hello Hiruzen, it's been awhile." She said as her voice was muffled, and her face was covered.

"Do I know you?" He asked wondering why she had come to him.

"Yes, yes you do." She said as she looked nervous.

"If I know you, then why do you hide your face?" He asked as he saw her hands shaking.

"Before I do, you have to give me your word..." She said as he was confused.

"What good will my word do?" He asked as she sighed.

"Just promise me..." She said.

In all honesty, he had better things to worry about. But there was something about this woman, something familiar. It was like he knew her, but he couldn't think of any woman he knew who would be hiding their face. Perhaps she was injured and he wouldn't recognize her due to scarring, but he had the feeling that was not the case. Either way there was something about this woman that was strikingly familiar, but he wouldn't know until he finally saw her face.

"Promise you what?" He asked as he didnt' know what she wanted.

"Promise that you will hear me out, and not automatically pass judgement." She said as he sighed.

"I swear, I will retain my judgement, now remove your hood." He said as she reached up for her hood.

When she pulled it down, Sarutobi may as well have had a heart attack.

She had aged, but he knew that hair, he knew that face. The long hair all the way down her back. The violet colored eyes. The slightly chubby face. This was Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto's mother.

"Kushina...how..How is that possible?! How are you alive?!" He yelled as he was shocked.

"Please...hear me out..." She said as he was just baffled she was there.

"You died the night of the fox attack, you were turned to ash." He said as she sighed.

"No...No I wasn't." She said as she recalled the night.

"I remember Minato sealing the demon away into Naruto, I woke up a few minutes before you arrived. I found him laying dead on the ground, Naruto right by him. All I could think about was how Minato was dead and I was all alone in the world again..." She said as Sarutobi cut in.

"But you had Naruto..." He said as he didn't like where this was going.

"Yes...I did. And that was the problem." She said as she looked at Sarutobi.

"I wasn't killed, I left...with Minato gone, I got scard, I didn't know what I was doing, parenting was going to be something we shared responsibility in...and when he died, I just got so scared, and I...ran..." She said with shame in her voice.

"You mean to tell me, you abandoned Naruto? Willingly?" Sarutobi said as he was angry.

"Trust me, I know you're angry, I've looked back on that night every day for the past 12 years, wishing I could take it back.." She said as Sarutobi cut her off.

"YOU ABANDONED HIM!" He said as he had never felt this pissed off.

"You got scared? That's the point! Parenting isn't supposed to be a joy ride! You'll get scared, you'll be terrified, you'll be confused! But just because you are, that doesn't give you the right to abandon him at the first sign of danger!" He said as Kushina shot back.

"I wasn't in my right mind! I had just lost Minato!" She said as Sarutobi glared.

"And your response was to abandon the only family you had left..." He said as he was angry.

"I know, it was stupid. But I'm here now, I want to make this right." She said as Sarutobi tried to calm down.

He may not have been the pinnacle of fatherhood. But at least he never willingly abandoned his kids. To think that Kushina, the woman he loved like a daughter had abandoned her son, that was just an awful thought, he never would have thought she would do that within a hundred years, and yet she did. It was terrible.

"It's too late for that." He said as Kushina pleaded with him.

"Please, I know I screwed up, I know he may hate me for leaving him, but I want to-" She was cut off again.

"No, it's too late, not only does Naruto not know who you are, but he's no longer in the village." He said as Kushina's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?!" She raised her voice a bit.

"I mean what I say, Naruto is no longer in the village." He said as she walked up to him.

"Then where is he?!" She yelled.

"He was exiled." He said as Kushina took a step back.

"W-What? Why? Was it because of-" She was once again cut off.

"No it wasn't because of the fox...he chose self exile." He said as Kushina looked even more shocked.

"Why would he choose that?" She didn't understand her son.

Course, that was to be expected after not being there for him the past 12 years.

"I wish I knew, all I know is that some members of the Shinobi council tried to fight against banishment, but Naruto actually welcomed it. I don't understand why, but he said it was something he had to do, to repent for his sins. To be honest he was really cryptic, especially with that strange attire of his..." Sarutobi said as Kushina raised her head.

"Attire? What attire?" She asked.

"Naruto didn't leave in the standard shinobi gear. He left in some strange armor, and a white robe with a cross on it, with some sort of helmet." He said as Kushina froze up.

"W-Was he on a horse?" She asked as Sarutobi looked at her.

"Yes, he was...I take it you saw him?" He asked as she collapsed to the ground.

"I-I asked him for directions, I couldn't see his face, t-that was Naruto?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes, that was Naruto." He said as she felt like crying.

She told the knight she met on the road she was going to meet family. And yet she gets here, and realizes that the knight was her family. And he was probably a day's ride away by now.

"I have to find him!" She said as she got ready to leave. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible.." Sarutobi said as the doors locked.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Hiruzen sighed.

"You just don't get it, you willingly abandoned the village, you knew what you were doing, you willingly committed DESERTION and TREASON." He said as Kushina paled.

"Y-You wouldn't charge me..." She said as she knew the punishments.

Anywhere from prison to execution.

"I don't want to, but I won't have a choice, all these Anbu in my office heard what you said. Seize her." Hiruzen said as they came from the shadows.

Kushina had screwed up big time.


	6. RIP

**To the Readers**

 **I am sad to annouce that yesterday, the author known as Flames of Rebirth passed away. He had been sick for a long time. And he had been hoping to continue his stories, but sadly he will never get the chance again.**

 **I promised him I would write this note if anything was to happen to him.**

 **He did have ideas for where to take his stories, so we will try and find someone to adopt his stories.**

 **Until then, He would have hoped you all have a great life.**

 **RIP**

 **Flames of Rebirth**

 **1997-2017**


End file.
